Dude looks like a lady!
by ShadowBYeBYe
Summary: Has it really been a year since I updated this story? Glad I dusted it off. I love seeing Sokka dressed like a woman
1. Earrings

**I'm gonna go ahead and warn you ahead of time. This isn't the story to read if you are any of the following- a very strong anti-feminist, an anit-tranny, a person who dislikes cross dressing, or are offended by women being dominant and bitches, or easily offended at all. This is the shortest intro chapter I have ever done but it will get longer I promise.**

**Since noone really knows Toph's character at this point I kinda winged it on her character, which may change through out the story. This takes place after the episode where Azula faces off against every body and Iroh gets hurt.**

* * *

Katara stared out over Appa and watched as the clouds went by. She didn't know where they were headed but she felt serene. She had no reason to feel this way it was the same Appa she had always rode on.

Maybe it was the fact that she wasn't the only girl anymore. It wasn't like she was out numbered before, she could pull her weight, it just felt a little more comfortable with another person there to argue with the guys.

Sure they had had there moments in the beginning and after the little spat with Azula and Zuko things really seemed to mellow out.

Zuko. He looked so different. When they tried to help he yelled at them, but that didn't suprise her. The pain in his eyes did suprise her though.

Katara leaned back and looked over at Sokka who was looking over the map that Toph had brought along, or rathertook from her father's dresser.

Toph may have been a little prick at times but she was well educated for her age. She didn't know how to read the map she had stole from her father,being thatshe was blind,but sheknew thehistory of most of the larger cities that were speckled across it.

Sokka dropped his finger down on a small river that winded across the map then looked down over the side of Appa.

"This is the river we are on right now." He moved his finger along the river to a spot that indicated a village, and by noticing the mark was green he determined that it was an Earth Kingdom village.

"And we can stop here for the night. Toph can start teaching Aang there. It's an Earth village so there shouldn't be any problem with them throwing around some rocks."

"That's good Sokka. Since we are more then a week away from the next village." Katara smiled and leaned back on Appa.

Toph looked over in Sokka's direction and cocked an eyebrow.

"I know a lot about Earth Kindom villages. What is the name?"

"Kashimaru." Toph smiled and looked towards Katara with a crooked smile.

"I don't think that we should stay there."

"Why not?"

"Because that is a predominatly female ran community."

"And that means?" Sokka said folding the map up and tucking it into the rolls of his sleeping bag.

"That means that the woman who run the village hate men." Aang turned around and looked at the three with dark bags under his eyes.

"Right now I don't care."

"You don't understand. They kill any man that sets foot on there property." Katara smiled. That was almost her kind of village. But they didn't have much of a choice. They had to land and if they didn't go to the village then scouts would find them.

"But we have to land." Katara said and looked at her brother then looked over to Toph. "I have an idea. " She leaned over and whispered into Toph's ear. The blind girl mouth twisted into a very large smile as she nodded her head in agreement.

"DEFFINATELY!"

* * *

Yes they are evil. It gets good next chapter and this is going to end up being kinda Zutura. 


	2. Necklace

OKay I am just laying out the basic plot. It will get more interesting when the guys see what the men in Kashimaru do and what happens to them.

* * *

An evil girn crept across Katara's face as she looked back to Sokka. Katara crawled over to where Aang sat with Appa's reins in hands.

"Take us down."

"In the village?"

"No. Before we get there. We have to get you an Sokka ready." Aang nodded and directed Appa to land but just as Appa's feet were about to touch the ground.

"Ready for what?" Aang said and turned around to look at Katara. Katara just smiled and hopped off of Appa.

"To enter the village."

Aang cocked his eyebrow and stared at Katara as she fumbled around in her bag. Tohp jumped down and threw an arm over his shoulder holding her bag out in front of her.

"Don't worry, we won't hurt you one bit." Aang felt his face pale as Katara walked over to him with what looked like a mound of cloth.

"Hold still!"

"Stop that!"

"Just one more second!"

"NO! let me go!" Sokka stared wide eyes as it seemed that the girls attacked Aang in a puff of dust cloth and god knows what else.

Katara stepped back and dusted her hands lookign over her creation. She smiled and looked at Toph who was pirmarily holding Aang down.

"Okay Toph let him go." Toph let go of Aang and Katara smiled. Aang had a warp around his head to cover the arrow and to cover his bald head. Katara had sinched a piece of cloth into a wrap around dress that disguised his slim arms. Katara smiled he looked kinda like a girl.

"OH MY GOD! Aang your a girl!" Sokka said and fell over backwards laughing. Aang frowned and crossed his arms over his chest.

Katara turned to look at Sokka with a smile.

"You're next." Katara smiled and walked over to her brother. He stopped laughing and stuck his arms out in front of him.

"Oh no. I am not going to be a cross-dresser."

"Yes you are. Or they will kill you." Sokka's arms fell limp to his side. HE put on hsi biggest cheesiest fakest smile and clapped his hands together.

"So am I gonna be pretty?"

Katara smiled as the four of them walked up to the gates. She turned aorund and gave Aang's cheeks a quick pinch to bring about a rosey glare.

"I am not going!" Sokka said and crossed his arms, well attempted to cross his arms over his chest, but the mango's that Katara had strapped to him for boobs got in the way.

"Yes you are you look fine."

"I look like a flousie!"

"Then be a flousie. Shut up." Katara growled and Sokka stepped out from behind the tree where he was hinding. Katara had done a pretty good job on Sokka. It was alot easier then Aang considering Sokka had long hair once it was out of the pony tail. His hair hung down to his ears, ad Katara had fashioned a similar wrap around that she had for Aang only made Sokka's into a top that ended at the knees, where Aang's dress went to the ankles. Sokka still wore his pants, just to cover up his hairy man legs. Katara had also turned the left over cloth into sleeves because no woman's arms should be that cut.

Sokka frowned and blinked his eyes lashes that Katara hade made look longer and thicker with hardened mud from a puddle. A little berry juice added color to his lips. Aang wasn't in much better shape. Katara had done the same thing to him only instead of adding berry juice to hyis lip to stain them just just pinched them to make them look plumper and to bring the blood to the surface.

Katara smiled and walked up to the gate of the city with Toph standing at her side. Toph reached otu and touched the alabaster gates. She turned back to look at Katara with wide eyes.

"This is high quality marble. This place must be under tight security."Katara nodded and watched as the gates opened slightly.

A woman with rows of golden necklaces and a white dress stepped out.

"What is your business in Kashimaru?"

"We just need a place to rest." Katara said.

"And I need a place to practice my Earth Bending." The woman's green eyes looked back at the two 'girls' standing behind them.

"And those two."

"They are our sisters. And we tired and have traveled a long ways." The woman narrowed her eyes and brought her hand up to pull a small pen from it's resting spot on her ear.

"What is your name?"

"I am Katara."

"And you?"

"Call me Toph."

"And you?" the lady ask pointing to Sokka. Sokka looked up at her and smiled.

"My name is Rinna." Sokka said in his best imitation of his sister. Katara had to control herself as she almost burst in to laughter. She looked down at Toph who also seemed to be stiffling her laughter as well. Katara shook her head. _Rinna, where did her come up with that?_ She would have thought he would have said Yue or somethign like that considering his feelings for her and all.

"And you little lady?"

Aang just looked up at the woman with said puppy eyes. Katara smiled and walked over to Aang putting her hand around his shoulders.

"Her name is Mia. She can't speak."

The woman nodded and looked over the odd bunch of girls.

"Welcome sisters. Come in and make yourselves at home. Cheiftess Amamara will like to meet with you. I will send some one with more appropriate clothes." The woman said and started to walk off but Katara stopped her.

"What is your name?"

"Oh how rude of me. My name is Sosisa."


	3. Tiara

Here we go. This is the chapter I was rushing to...sorry that the last one wasn't as drawn out as it could have been. Penis. Okay there you were warned. I think that I used this correct anatomical name twice. ? I think at least. But now that you have seen it you won't spit milk out your nose or fall off of your chair when you read it. And I swear if I get one of these "Oh my gracious. How in the world could you use such vulgar language! I do declare I am appaled!" I will write you back with one of these "Oh lighten up will you!" :) Joking!

* * *

Katara thanked the small woman that had brought them clothes. But the old woman wanted to dress them, and this sent Sokka into a fit about his/her privacy.

"I will not have so old woman trying to peek at my private areas!" Katara rolled her eyes and quickly hushed her brother. She walked with the older lady out the door and appoligized.

"I'm sorry we are rather picky about our bodies. We've had a rough travel." The old lady smiled and nodded as if she understood and walked off.

Katara walked back into the small house and glared at her brother.

"Do you want to be killed!"

"It's better then havign to dress up like som girl!"

"Sokka, this is the only place we could restock." Sokka glared at Aang.

"Obvioulsy you haven't looked in the mirror have you! We look like complete idiots!"

Aang shook his head. He felt lika an idiot not to mention he couldn't even talk when the lady ask him his name.

How was he supposed to keep up that act? He never went that long without talking, and that was the next issue that Sokka argued.

"How could you tell that lady that Aang couldn't ..."

"Shouldn't ya'll be refering to each other using your girl names until we get out of here?" Toph said.

"Right, Rinna can't keep.."

Wait, I'm Mia. Your Rinna." Aang said pointing to himself. Katara thought for a moment and nodded.

"Yeah Mia's right. Her name is Mia and your are Rinna. " Sokka threw his hands in the air.

"Whatever! The point is whatever his name is can't keep his mouth shut."

"Don't you mean whatever her name is can't keep her mouth shut?" Toph corrected then broke into a fit of giggles. Katara shook her head and held up the dress that the old lady had brought. She had brought the two younger girls, being Aang and Toph a small, her a medium sized smock and Sokka a larger size.

She was holding up the larger size meant for Sokka but it looked like it would barely fit her, loosely at least.

"Uh oh."

"What oh? What's uh oh?" Sokka glared at her. Could any thing possible make this humiliation worse? He was already dressed like a woman, he had mango's shoved down his shirt and fastened to him. He had goop on his face and his hair was ticking ears. His warrior's wolf's tail had been turned into a feminine do! And now his sister has the never to say Uh oh? What the hell?

Sokka crossed his arms under his chest and glared at his sister.

"What now?"

"These dresses are fitted." Toph began laughing, she may have been blind but she kenw what that meant, but obviously the guys didn't. Aang shrugged his shoulders.

"So? What does that mean?" Katara blushed. She didn't think she would have to explain it, but it turned out that the guys weren't as bright as she had given them credit for.

"It means, that every curve of your body will show." Sokka just stared at her with a cocked eyebrow. Katara sighed and looked up the ceilng.

"Honestly! Are you two that dumb?" Toph smiled tacking the dress that Katara handed her.

"Obviously they are. Why don't you explain it to them?" Katara shot a glare at Toph, and wanted to snatched that smug little smirk off of her face. Katara took a deep breath.

"Okay it means that you two have bumps that women don't have. You will have to do something with those bumps so that they don't show through." Sokka's face turned deadly.

"Are you telling me I am going to have to gut my penis off?" Katara almost fell on the floor and Toph burst out laughing. Aang's eyes almost fell out of his head.Katara blushed and shook her head.

"Katara! That's not funny!" Aang said and frowned at her.

"NO! That is not what I meant! And you didn't have to be so blunt! Did you!"

"Hey if you had one you would be blunt to!"

"All I meant is that ya'll will have to ...you know.." Katara said blushing. She didn't want to have to tlka to her brother and Aang about this kind of stuff! She wasn't supposed to be the uncomfortable one here! Sokka nodded.

"She means we are going to have to tuck." Aang frowned.

"But when we walk it won't stay there." Katara felt her face grow hot.

"Well FIGURE IT OUT!" She said and turned her back. This was going to be awkward considering it just entered her head that they had put them in one room to change, with nothing to hide behind. Katara shook her head. What did she expect, they were all supposed to be women and have everything that was the same. She looked over and smiled at Toph. Toph had been smart and changed quickly while they were argueing. But it wasn't like she would see anything or know if anyone seen her, or did she?

Katara shrugged and turned her back to her brother and the avatar and pulled her dress off.

Aang's eyes got wide as he stared at Katara's bronze back. Sokka frowned and knocked Aang in the back of the head.

"Turn around." Sokka growled and tucked his 'little guy' between his legs, using an extra piece of fabric to hold it down. Sokka growled as a little vein buldged on his temple.

_She is so going to pay for this! _Sokka slipped the white soft dress over his shoulders and down over his mango breasts. He grunted as he pulled it the rest of the way down. _Fitted! Yeah right!_ Sokka frowned and turned around to look at his sister. He frowned even deeper. Her dress fit her to well. He would never let her leave the hut in something like that! It hugged at the waist and fit tight around the chest.

Just as he noticed that, his mind started freaking out! If she looked like that the what on Earth did he look like? He walked over to the floor length mirror and his mouth fell open.

"I look like a TRAMP!" Sokka squealed. Katara looked at him and covered her mouth.

"You do not. You look like a woman." Sokka looked at his sister with pleading eyes.

"What is the difference." Katara growled and threw her shoe at him. He shook his head and got down on his knees in fron tof her.

"Please, let them kill me! Just kill me now! I am not going anywhere dress like this!" Katara crossed her hands over her chest and pursed her lips. She started to say something but a screech interupted her. She turned and looked at Aang who was staring at the mirror.

"I look like a freak!"

"No you look cute!"

"EXACTLY! I'm a GUY! I am supposed to look like a GUY! NOT CUTE!"

Katara shook her head and walked over pulling gloves onto his hands to cover the arrows.

"Just hush and come one." Ktara stood and looked int he mirror. The white smock was long and a slit to the knee gave them just enough room ro walk comfortably but that didn't keep the guys from whining and she was rather enjoying it. Sokka looked funny. The smock hugged him just like it hugged her, but that made it even worse. His broad shoulders made his fake boobs stand out. She smirked he looked like he had enormous endowments. The his waist was boxy and his hips were very boney and you could tell. The slit to his knee revealed the hairy scary legs of a man and the petite sandles the woman had brought fit tight on his long boney feet. He was scary looking but it was funny.

Aang on the other hand look like a flat stick. He had no curves to him. He still had his little boy body and his shoulders hadn't quite broadened up. He was so boney and scrawny he made a bad girl, at least Toph was meaty. The scarf over his head did bring a little femininity to him but not much, the miserable look on his face took it all away.

"Would you two lighten up! It isn't that bad."

"Hah! You can talk! You don't have a penis tucked between your legs." Sokka huffed.

* * *

Splee! Okay yeah I dont think Sokka would say that! But Sokka also wouldn't let his sister drag him anywhere in a dress. SO it's okay. Things get even more awkward and difficult next chapter. I am having SOOOO much fun with this. 


	4. Pantaloons

Okay I know I am so going OOC on Sokka nd Aang, but they are guys and remember this through out this chapter. I don't know a single guy (unless he prefers his likeness) That wouldn't be in the same situation that the guys are in. I am hinting to much. Just read it...Ok?

* * *

Sokka crossed his arms over his chest and grumbled. He wasn't going to like this stay and he knew it. He wanted to get out of there as soon as possible.

Sosisa knocked on the door the pushed it open.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes, we were just finishing up." Katara said and gave her brother a quick warning glare. Sokka grumbled and followed the girls as they walked out.

"I am so glad that the dresses fit." Sosisa said her eyes gleeming. "It isn't very often that we have guests that are an all female traveling group. It's so empowering to see that you four ladies have managed to rough it with out thinking you needed help from males."Katara smiled.

"Yeah, we manage," Katara smiled and looked back over her friends. Toph smiled evilly and took off running with the subject.

"We don't need an sweaty over self absorbed mule of a man helping us, do we Rinna?" Sokka forced a gritted smile.

"That's right." Sosisa laughed.

"You girls will fit in well here." Katara looked aorund. All of the women were dressed in the same dresses as they were. And there were venders and merchants just likke any other village, but everyone was female. Katara stopped as she seen a couple of women embrace. She smiled. _Aww that's sweet._ But the embrace turned into more then friends. She wasn't used to seeing those kinds of actions, well at least towards someone of the same sex, in the world outside of Kashimaru.

"Um Sosisa...I have a question." Sosisa smiled and slowed down walking even with Katara.

"Yes?"

"I noticed that some of the villagers here are very friendly." Sosisa laughed nervously as a small blush brightened her cheeks.

"I forget about how unusual our livesare compared to the outside" Sosisa stopped and looked at a light haired girl that came otu to meet them. She was around twenty with clear blue eyes that looked water tribe, but her hair was a bright gold. A color that Katara hadn't seen before. The girl walked over and hugged Sosisa.

"You see Katara. We are all females here. And within these walls we find comfort and companionship with each other. This is my love, Kanasa." Sosisa kissed the shorter girl on the forehead then smiled.

Katara nodded. Then glanced back at the others behind her. Sokka had apparently been taken in the sights, the bright blush across his cheeks, and the uncomfortable look in his eyes gave him away. Well to her at least.

Sokka frowned to himself. Why the hell did he have to see that? Of all the times in the world that he didn't need or want to see two girls kissing now would be it. Now his crotch felt like it was about to explode from being taped down and the feeling tied his stomach in a knot. He just knew he was either going to puke, or expose all of them right then and there. He looked down at Aang whose eyes were almost buldged out. Sokka shook his head. As if either of them would know what to do with two girls, but none the less they were guys.

Sosisa bid her 'wife' goodbye as they continued on to the palace.

"We are like any other village. We have our happy couples, our quarlling couples, the whores, the madams. Sadly we do have the bad along with the good. However, prostitution is a highly punishable offense. It shatters everything we believe and we stand for, so any one caught in the act is usually put to death." Katara's eyebrows furrowed but only for a moment as they followed the girl up the stairs to the entrance to the palace.

" I have already informed Cheiftess Amamara of your arrival. She is quite excited to meet you."

"I have alot of questions concering the way that you live." Rinna/Sokka said in his high pitched painful sounding voice.

"Well, Rinna I would explain things to you. But I tend to confuse people easily. Any questions you have the cheiftess will be glad to answer." Sokka nodded and furrowed his brows. He wanted to know exactly what did or would happen if a man was found in the city. And why he hadn't even seen one man around.

Sosisa led them up to the door. She turned around and looked at the girls with a serious face.

"You may see things in here that you are not used to. At this moment there is a trial and sentencing going on. You may have to see the punishemt. But you have been warned. Now is the only time that you have the opportunity to meet with the cheiftess, if you choose now not to enter and view what may being going on, you will have to leave Kashimaru. It is your choice." Katara looked at the others.

"How bad can it be, we are all girls here." Sokka said with a shrugg, wanting to kick himself. Toph smiled.

"Yeah some of us more developed then others." Toph laughed. She had been the one to pick out Sokka's mangos. Sokka shot her a death glare as Katara turned back and nodded to Sosisa.

"We would like to stay." Sosisa smiled.

"You have been warned." She pushed open the door and walked inside shutting it after the girls had entered.

Aang looked around the palace. The ceilings were easily high enough to hold a two story house. The large collums were as wide around as Appa's belly. The walls were decorated with satin and silk drapes and the floor was covereind in waht looked like marble.

Katara smiled. She had never scene such a beautiful place. But the beauty was only in looks and faded fast as they past a small corridor. A painful howling scream echoed down the hall as the sound of a whip cracked. And the scream didn't come from anything female.

Sokka felt his heart jump with every crack of the whip and every scream that escaped the mans mouth. Even though they couldn't see him. Sokka could almost feel the wind from the whip and the sting on his back. His questions were answered.

His breath caught in his throat as Sosisa turned around with dark eyes and a malicious smile.

"It seems that one of the servants got out of line." Katara felt her heart drop. She knew that these women didn't like men. But she had no idea that they hated them that much.

"Um Sosisa. Just exactly who is on trial." Sosisa's eyes dropped as she continued on.

"A good friend of mine. She was caught smuggling in a man to fraternize with without the permisson from the counsel. The trial is over. I am sorry but you will have to witness her punishment." Aang caught Katara's dress and looked up at her. Katara put her hand on his shoulder in comfort. Sosisa's eye brow cocked and she glared at Katara.

"What is her problem?" Katara looked up with a very believable look in her eyes.

"Mia has a problem with punishment. It stems from her family." Sosisa's eyes grew back soft and she nodded. She sent her hand on Aang's shoulder and smiled at him.

"Don't worry young sister. If you have to, you can look away." Aang swallowed hard and nodded. He had almost exposed them. But thanks to Katara's quick tongue they were safe for now. Aang knew something bad was coming. What kind of punishment was this woman going to have to face? And what kind of Cheiftess were they going to meet?

* * *

Ooh. I think the humor dropped out in that last part. But I guarantee it will come back. I have some naughty thoughts in mind for our guys. 


	5. Brassiere

Warning: This chapter may be a little graphic. Those of you with weak constitutions may not want to read parts of it.

Okay now that's out of the way. Wow, some of ya'll jump to conclusions to soon. Yes, K15 this is going to be a Zutara. I just have to set it up right or it would throw thewhole thing out of whack.

Oh and also,Zuko will makehis appearence in either the next chapter or the one after that.

* * *

Katara took a deep breath as Sosia pushed back the large ivory door leading them into the seeing room as Cheiftess Amamara like to call it.

A voice boomed out through the room, loud, demanding, and authoritative, leaving no hair on her neck laying down.

She hadn't yet laid eyes upon the Cheiftess but knew without a doubt that the woman was very strogn and powerful and used her power to the fullest extent. Sosisa smiled as the small corridor opened up into a large room.

Katara stopped in her tracks as she looked directly at the end of the room. A large golden throne, embossed with the finest of details, held a woman that look in her late thirties with long flowing black hair and a regality to her that was almost frightening.

At either of the Cheiftess's sides were four men. The two on the outermost sides, held platters covered with what looked like grapes. The next outermost held harps, and were plucking soft melodies from the strings. The ones closest to the throne held fans made of feathers and would wave them in time with the harps. The middle ones each held a marble drinking vase, undoubtedly filled with an exotic wine. All the men were young and scantily clad, wearing only traditional servents skirts, with gold encrusted belts. All of the men were young the youngest looking her age and the oldest pushing twenty five. They were all clean cut, with long hair, from shoulder length to mid waist. And toned.

Katara knew that her tongue was going to fall out of her head. These servents were lean and trim and...gorgeous.

Sosisa caught Katara's stare and smiled.

"The Cheiftess only allows the most fit of subjects as her servents. She hand picks all of them herself." katara nodded dumbly then regained her composure.

She wasn't the only one that was staring. Sokka couldn't peel his eyes from the men, but for a completely different reason. He was purely disgusted, how could these young and physically fit men just bowed down to this old woman's demands when it was very obvious that they could take her. Not only that, but he thought he was seeing a few things that his ister was missing. For one the emotionless looks on the men's face.They looked like living dead, as if the body was still alive but the soul was long been gone. Secondly and lastly, there were scars over some of there shoulders, and more then likely covering there backs. If this cheiftess gave them such wonderful freedoms, then why were the sevents visibly scarred.

But it seemed like at the same time, Toph, Aang and the two siblings noticed the woman in chains in the center of the room.

"Zhahas. You will be punished according to the severity of your crime. You stand accused of three counts trechery and fornication without proper permission. You were found guilty of all counts so then you will recieve three days in the hole and three hours worth of Hamid." Katara looked at Sosisa whose eyes seem to hurt.

"What is Hamid?'

"Watch." Katara looked back quickly as the girl fell to her knees.

"Please. Amamara! I beg of you! I have done nothing you, yourself haven't done." The cheiftess's eyes grew cold.

"You dishonored this village by bringing in a man! You defiled your own living quarters by commiting an act that has certain times set aside for! You betrayed your sister hood! Be thankful you will live!"

Zhahas fell to her face, pleading and begging with the cheiftess but the pleas were falling deaf ears. Zhahas sat up and stared as a woman walked out dress in black a balk iron mask in the shape of a crows head covering her face.

In the woman's hand was a whipe about twenty feet in length, at the very tip were several tiny thorns.

Katara's eyes grew wide as the punisher brought the whip high above her head,s tanding behind Zhahas.

Aang felt his heart stop as Zhahas closed her eyes preparing her self for the unstoppable blow. Aang almost cried out as the woman brought the whip down hard across Zhahas's back. The crack, the slice, even the sound of the thorns entering the skin all seemed to be intensitfied, as if they were the only sounds in the room. Even Toph covered her mouth as she felt the vibrations through her feet. Aang closed his eyes and turend to Katara burying his head in her shoulder.

Katara instictivly wrapped her arms around Aang, but was in such shock she could find it in her to tear her eyes from the the convicted. Again with the whip, but this lash brought about a agonizing scream from Zhahas's mouth.

Sokka stared with wide eyes, feeling his stomach rolling. He was going to hurl if this was kept up much longer. But after the fifth lash the Cheiftess raised her hand.

"Enough. The rest of Hamid will be carried out after her time in the hole." The cheiftess's voice was harsh with her power and her eyes were focused and dark.

Aang turned around and looked at the girl. Her back was busted open and bloody. He shook his head and turned back to Katara closing his eyes.

Katara watched as the girl in chains was picked back up to her feet from the huddled over position that she was in. A woman began to lead her out, the direction in which they had come in. As Zhahas past her, Katara stared at the girl's back, and the blood that flowed freely down turnign her white dress into one of damp crimson.

Where his sister may have been transfixed on the girl's back, Sokka found himself staring at the trail of blood the girl was leaving behind her.

If they could, and would do this to their own sex, then what in the world did they do to men! Sokka suddenly found all of his prior uncomfortable feelings trivial, he ahd a whole new world of uncomfortable feelings settling in.He no longer had a problem with playing dress up.

Toph leaned over and whispered in Katara's ear.

"Why are we here again?" Katara couldn't speak.

Sosisa had been watching them all intently, and it was very clear by there actions that they had never expected such a gruesome punishment.

"Come on then. You can meet the Cheiftess now." Katara nodded dumbly and turned to look at her brother. His face was pale even through the make up he had been forced to wear.

This was going to end up very bad very fast.

"Ah Young sisters! Come in come in. I won't bite." Cheiftess Amamara stood up spreading her arms wide.

She seemed liked an entirely different person. Her eyes were warm and her tone was soft, and welcoming.

"You have travled a long way and you need rest. But first we eat. Any questions you have I will answer over dinner. You four will feast with me." the group just stared at the woman. She was adorned in gold and satin. She wore a fine headress of jade and saphire that matched her dark green eyes. Her black hair hung below her waist as she stood up and walked past them. Her man servents following.

Katara's mind boggled. What did she get them into! What kind ofdanger did she put Aang and Sokka in?


	6. Belt

He he I liked this chapter. I left it off on a weird note, but I need that to prompt alot more in the next chapter.

* * *

Katara and the others were ushered into a large dining hall, the cheiftess no where in sight. Sokka looked at his sister and grabbed her arm.

"Did you just see what I think I just seeed!"

"Just seeed?"

"Shut up Toph." Katara nodded silently. This meant trouble.

"Did you see how happy she was after wards?" Again Katara nodded in silence. Now Sokka was truly starting to freak out.

Now he didn't know whether Katara was liking this place or hating it. She was a stone pale and there was no emotion there whatso ever.

"Greetings Sisters." Amamara's loud voice boomed as she walked in a door opposite of them. She smiled widly and walked over to them. She had pearly teeth and blood red lips and obviously thought very highly of herself.

"Which one of you is Katara?" Sokka looked at Katara and noticed that she smiled and broadened her shoulders. What kind of reaction was that?

"I am." Amamara's smile widenda s she placed her hands on Katara's shoulders.

"Welcome, dear sister, to Kashimaru. How long do you intend to stay with us?" Katara didn't falter, an hesitation might be seen as suspicious.

"Only for a night or two." Amamara nodded and looked around as several man servants entered holding trays of food.

"Come, sit, and eat. You four look like you haven't had a good meal in ages. Your faces are all so pale." As if she couldn't guess what from.

A little into the meal, after having to kick Sokka and Aang under the table a few times for eating like a man would Katara spoke up.

"Cheiftess, I have a few questions for you. If you don't mind that is." Katara was putting on the act of her life.

"Yes?"

"The girl being punished? What was her crime?"

"Treason."

"How so? I don't understand." Amamara took a deep breath and set her fork down and looked at Katara.

"Here in Kashimaru, it is forbidden to sneak in any man for any reason. She snuck this particular man, which was an offspring of one of our elders, back into the city to fornicate."

"How do you keep a population then?" Katara ask almost afraid of the answer she would get. Amamara smiled warmly and shook her head as she started to eat again.

"We have certain times, and days. Men are either gathered from a neighboring village, but since most are more then a weeks walk worth away, servants are also used. The lanky ones, the fat ones, and the unintelligent ones are passed up. If we are to make more strong, healthy, intellectual women, we must pick the proper device."

"Device!" Sokka squeaked as he almost choaked on a chunk of fruit. Katara glared at him and again kicked him under the table.

"Yes device. That is what they are. The are used to serve us and for reproduction only, as it should be. Women to long have been dominated by men, and men run the world. Here in Kashimaru, we have less young deaths. Or youngest to die in the past recent years was well past her nineties. We have less affiliation with the war outside our walls. And we have less crime."

"And that be because of the beatings." Sokka said his voice dripping with that smart aleck tone he normally gets. Katara glared at him but her he shot back to look at the cheiftess when she answered him.

"Yes. It is. A woman fears for her life, she is less likely to do something that will put her in danger. But there are still those who think that they won't be caught, or punished, so an example must be made."

"You called the punishment we witnessed the 'Hamid'?"

"Yes the Hamid is one of our worst punisments. Not only does the whip break the flesh, the thorns will scars as a reminder that they were punished and as a warning to anyone else who wants to commit the same crime."

"That is a bit harsh." Toph said as she rolled a strange feeling vegetable around in her plate.

"It teaches good morals." Amamara said sternly. Sokka opened his mouth and started to say something, but instictivly Aang shoved a biscuit in his mouth to keep it occupied. Aang found it so hard not to talk, but he made it a little easier on himself by thinking of it as a vow of silence.

It was quiet again as teh meal continued. Then Katara looked up at the cheiftess with overly curious eyes.

"What happens when a man is found in the city?"

"Depends on the reason he is here. If he is a trader that has permission to enter the gates then he is treated like a guest. If he doesn't have permisson then he is thrown out with a warning, the second time he shows up he's killed on sight. If he is trying to free a servent, one of two ways. One by going about it in a regal manner and asking me himself for the freedom of the servent, he will be put to grueling tests to see just how badly they want it. Two if he sneaks over the gates or under, then are put in our prison, and punishment is further decided."

"Wow, there was alot more to that then I had expected." Katara said and looked down at her plate in which she had picked almost clean. Sokka stared at her. He didn't know whether to jump up and run now, or wait till everyone was asleep. Aang looked at Katara trying to read her expressions, but there weren't any.

All of the sudden a loud clang of a gong rang through the palace, echoing violently in the corridors. Amamara's head shot up like flash of lightening. And almost instantly the room began to fill with servents clearing the table. Sosisia and a handfull of other women rushed in and bowed an appology, stating that the cheiftess was needed, but clearly Amamara already knew what was going on.

She stood up tall and walked to the door then turned to look back at her guests. She smiled maliciously and waved for them to follow her.

"Cheiftess! Wait! What is going on!" Katara ask catchign up with the woman who was a head taller then her. Amamara grinned and put her hand on Katara's shoulder.

"You were asking about a man who trespassed? You will get your answers!" Katara's eyes went wide. She didn't want any answers.

Sokka and Aang both watched as Katara walked along side the cheiftess as if she belonged there. Sokka looked down at Aang and shook his head.

"Oh shit."

* * *

Okay very informative. Kinda boring. But the next one is a riot! Promise. OH OH and before I forget. Sokka is kinda freaking out because he thinks his sister might be turning. Oh how fun! Tune in next time to see. 


	7. Choker

Bad girls, bad girls, whattcha gonna do, whattcha gonna do when they come for you!

Kill 'em.. Um yeah I'm hyper. To much coffee me thinks. Oh and speaking of killing, ya'll are positively gonna love this one.

* * *

Amamara led them back into the huge seeing hall. But this time they were beside her throne instead of facing it. Sokka/ Rinna reached out and grabbed Katara's wrist, pulling her back to the group.

"Please tell me you hate it here." He pleaded hoarsly. She looked at him and cocked her eyebrow.

"Oh, I don't know it seems like heaven to me. What about you Toph?"

"Sounds good to me." Toph smiled. It was obvoius that Katara was joking, but Toph maybe not so much. Sokka felt a little bit relieved but as soon as he was feeling a little more secure the sound of the enormous doors slamming open brought himm back to the cowaring.

Amamara took her seat in her throne and watched as four rather burly women drug in a man. Well it looked like a man. There were cahins attached to his wrists and ankles and a dark mask that resembled a bag covering his head.

He looked as if he had been severly beaten then left for dead but his wounds seemed very fresh. The women literaly drug him to the center of the room and forced him to his knees leaving the mask on his face.

When Amamara spoke her voice was no longer welcoming and soft now it reaked of danger and viciousness.

"How now is there a man before me?"

"My lady. This man was caught in the southernmost gardens. He was stealing food."

"Has he a name."

"He has kept his tongue and remained silent."

"Nationality?"

"Fire Nation." Katara's eyes widened as she glanced back at her friends. All of which must have been thinking the same thing.

"How so?"

"He did attempt to fight back. He is a bender." Amamara's crooked smile was a very bad sign. Katara glanced up at the Cheiftess just knowing who it was that was under that mask.

Amamara leaned back against her throne and crossed her legs, in contemplation of something.

"The Fire Nation bears strong women, but even stronger men. His physical strength is peak do you think?"

"He is weak from near starvation, but other then that on the outside he is fine." Amamara's eyebrow perked slightly.

"His spirit?"

"I am unsure." The black haired woman said looking to her brown headed counterpart, who just shrugged in return. Amamara didn't seem to like their answers. She stood up and stared at the women.

"You fought with him yet you know nothing of his spirit! I call you my best for a reason, don't make me regret my claims!" Both of the women fell to a knee and bowed their heads.

"Forgive us." The ask in unison. Katara frowned. For a cheiftess to be so proud of the female gender she sure did treat her subordinates with disregard.

Amamara was already steamed when she sat back down. She waited until she coolded down a bit then she took a deep breath.

"Of his looks?" The black haired woman that had done most of the talking stood up.

"Well..he is..."

"Is above average..but..." The brown haired woman interupted. Amamara was grwoing quite tired of this game that they were playing.

"Just remove his mask." The women did as she instructed. As the mask was lifted off, his head fell forward his ebony hair shiing in the torch lit room. Katara covered her mouth, it was a good thing that they were behind the throne, because she recognized him right away.

"I want to see his face." The black haired woman nodded and jerked the man's head up by the hair. Golden eyes peered up that the cheiftess, one slightly warped by a disfiguring scar. Katara, hand still covering her mouth, turned to look at her brother then Aang. Sokka stepped up to her his eyes focused on Zuko.

"What do you think they are going to do to him?" He whispered. Katara just shrugged and turned around to watch. Surely they wouldn't kill him... Right?

Katara jumped as Amamara stood up with a jolt. Did she recognize Zuko? If she did he was a dead man for sure.

The Cheiftess walked with graceful strides that her long legs allowed her. She walked over to her prisoner and looked at him.

"A scar isn't genetic. You would make a good concubine." She said. She bent over and looked him in the eyes. He had a fighter's spirit, and looked as if he wouldn't be broken.

"I always like a challenge." Amamara said looking at him. She cupped her hand around his chin and stared at him.

"What do you say? I spare your life, you become our servant." Zuko just glared at her. She smiled and patted him on the cheek.

"Wake up. I know that you can talk." But without warning he spit directly in her face. She shreiked and pulled back wiping her face clean. She glared at him and with a swift motion sent him, chains and all, across the floor with a hard kick.

Aang jumped and started to say something but Sokka caught him covering his mouth tight.

"We can't blow our cover, or that will be us." He hissed.

Katara's mind was boggling. It was either they had to save him, or he was going to be killed sure as all get out.

Amamara walked back up to her throne and threw herself down with a huff. She snapped her fingers bringing out the woman that was now know as the executioner, that seemed to handle all of the punishments.

"The Hamid. My lady?"

"No."

"Then would you like the seat of wisdom?"

"No."

"The rack?"

"No..but you are getting warmer."

"Oh." The executioner grinned and went back to her chamber of torment and returned a little later with an axe that was the length of the woman's leg. Amamara stood up so as to move on to the sentencing part of the seeing which had momved on to being a trial.

"You are a ingrate. You are a worthless blemish on the soil of a prosperous land. You will not trespass on sacred land no more. You have been tried and you are found guilty. Your penalty is death." Amamara said her dark eyes brightening.

Katara couldn't just stand there and watch this man's head get cut off. Enemy or not, he was still a human. Katara's mind raced as the executioner approached Zuko. He did nothign to retailate. He hung his head. If he was going to die, so be it then, but by god he was going out with honor.

The axe rose high over the woman's head as she held it steady with both arms. A glint of sunlihgt came in through the opening in the roof and made the edge of the deadly weapon glisten.

Just as the women's arms tensed to deliver the finishing blow...

"STOP!"

* * *

HAHA gotcha! You thought someone was going to get killed. You sick little people! j/k BUT who said STOP?

Was it Katara? Did Amamara change her mind? Did Aang break his vow of silence? Or did Zuko finally fall away from his pride? Find out next time!


	8. Blouse

Sorry for the lasp of times between updates. I got mad at one of my other stories and rewrote a chapter five times. Literally. Hhhn. Any way. I love it when ya'll give me suggestions, so pile em on: )Oh yeah and I didn't take the cliche route, I'll let ya'll decide on how I did.

* * *

Sokka slapped his hand over his mouth and his eyes grew wide. The entire population of the room were staring at him, Including the members of his own party. It was a good thing that his voice squeaked or he woud have given them away.

One pair of eyes burned into him worse then the others. Zuko's golden orbs stared at him in a mixture of disbelief and confusion. Who the hell was this ugly girl that had yelled out for the sake of his life?

Katara stared at her older brother. He had yelled out just before she did and even Aang looked as if words were on the edge of his tongue.

Amamara's dark eyes narrowed as she walked over to her guests. She towered over Rinna in question as to why they had spoke out in defiance.

"Just why?" Sokka swallowed hard as he stared up at the seemingly enormous woman. He thought for a moment and drew a blank which wasn't very uncommon for him.

"Well...um ..it's...just that...well...Tell her Katara." Sokka looked over at his sister with pleeing eyes. If she didn't think of something they all were going to die.

"Oh well you see Cheiftess the thing is..." Katara stared and looked to Aang as if to draw words from him. And it seemed to work an idea popped into her head that was so insane that it had to work.

"That man is Mia and Toph's aid." Amamara's eyes faltered only slightly as she looked back at the prisoner.

"You entrust your younger hadicapped sisters in the hands of a fire bender?"

"Yes. His family has served us since before any of us were born. He knows only loyalty and love for my sisters."

"If this is true. Why did you wait to speak up?"

"Um, well he was supposed to be dead."

"Dead? He looks rather lively to me."

"We thought he was killed. We were attacked a week earlier and he defended us. The men who attacked us must have only knocked him out, when we thought they killed him. The drug the body off."

"We tried to follow them." Sokka said tryign to make Katara's story seem alittle bit more believable. Toph forced back a smile. This looked like fun! She decided to jump on the bandwagon.

"But since he was my eyes, my sisters weren't used to having to lead me." Zuko just stared at the group of girls, who looked like they were frantically trying to explain something to the woman in charge. Hopefully they weren't wanting him for a concubine. He would get him self killed sure enough. He narrowed his eyes as he tried to read their lips and something caught his eye. The girl that was doing most of the talking. _It's the girl that travels with the Avatar!_

He kept his mouth sealed shut. He looked over the other girls, and flet like he was going to fall flat on his face. He could see it now. The avatar was dressed as a female. He wouldn't believe it if he hadn't been seeing it with his own eyes.

"Very well." Amamara's voice boomed. She turned back and looked at the prisoner with soft eyes. Nothing like the blood-thirsty eyes she had worn only a few moments ago. She walked over to him and Zuko stared her straight in the eye.

"You should have spoken up, serve. Just to have told us that you were an aid to girls of need would have let you free no question. You hold honor in your heart but you are still a man. I will release you into the custody of your masters, but be warned serve, one false move and I will have your head for a trophy." Zuko's mind realed. _WHAT!_ What in the world had those 'girls' told this woman to make her believe that he was their servant? Much less an aid?

Amamara turned to look at the group of traveling guests. She smield and walked back over to Katara setting a hand on her shoulder.

"I will release him into your custody. But.."

"Yes?" Katara said shakily.

"But you will have to keep him under restraint. He is a serve, I give you that, but he has a spirit that hasn't touched my servant's in years. I can't have him running free and getting all of my men stirred up."

"Then what do we do, keep him on a leash." Sokka ask trying to regain his composure, or as much composure as he normally had. Amamara smiled and snapped her fingers. Sosaia came out with a board in her hands and presented it to the cheiftess.

"Precisely."

"Really? I was being sarcastic." Rinna said looking over the leather leash and collar. Katara frowned and looked up at the woman.

"Isn't this a bit harsh."

"No. Harsh is when he mouths off. Then he has to wear the silencer."

"The silencer?" Toph just had to ask. That sounded almost to good to be true. Amamara nodded and picked up a leather deviced that reminded Katara alot of the muzzels that they would put on their sled dogs when they started to bite. Katara swallowed hard and looked over to Zuko who was staring her down.

_Oh crud. What did I do?_ She knew that it was far out for her to believe that Zuko would ever agree to such as being their servant. But to further humilate him by making him wear a collar and a leash like some kind of pet. Now that was damn straight impossible.

"Fine." Sokka said not waiting for his sister to say anything. He didn't like firebenders, and a leash would fit Zuko nicely. Amamara smiled and turned back to look at the prisoner with a smile. The two large guards women were on either side of him.

"Inga, Orin, take him and get him some clothes. We can't have his master's looking like our kind if their servant is not." She said with a laugh and clapped her hand. Quickly the two women grabbed up that rather small Zuko and carried him off.

The Cheiftess turned and looked back at Katara with a warm smile. She reached out and rested her hand on Katara's cheek.

"You are a wise one. Any other would have been so afraid for their own lives." Katara shook her head and looked back at Sokka.

"Rinna is the one.."

"Yes I know." Amamara cut her off and brushed a sliver of hair out of Katara's face. Katara felt a very odd sense about the cheiftess and she really didn't like it.

"I will leave you with Sosaia. She will take you to the guests housing. Your manslave will be brought after he is presentable."And with that Amamara left into her chambers the large doors closing hard. Katara shivered. She had creepy crawly goose bumps all over her. She narrowed her eyes and turned and swung at her brother.

"What did you do that for!"

"I thought you hated firebenders." Katara growled in a harsh whisper. Sokka frowned and stepped closer to his sister and leaned over.

"I hate firebenders as much as the next girl, but I think I would hate to see a severed head rolling around on the floor a heck of a lot more." Katara shook her head and looked at the others.

"You know what this means don't you?" Aang nodded.

"Yeah it means that Zuko is goign to have to act like our slave."

"That and, we are going to have to act like we are helpless." Toph huffed. At first the idea sounded fun then it just got down right embarassing.

"What is he going to think about all this, Katara?"

"I have no idea. Let's hope he's smart enough to roll with it." Katara said and smiled as Sosaia walked up.

"You almost lost your aid to being a concubine."

"Yes, we saw that."

"He is a rather good looking one." All of the sudden Mia/Aang made a gagging sound. Sokka stiffled his laughter and looked at Sosaia with a smile.

"I guess she disagrees."

* * *

Hehe. Yeah It was Sokka. But he has a point. A head rolling around on the floor freshly severed,. then it rolls up to your feet and the void, yet still open eyes are peering up at you. Whew How many of ya'll got that picture in your head. 

I know Sokka hates firebenders blah blah blah, but hey isn't this going to be considered 'toture'?


	9. Whip

Hehe. This one is a little chort but it's okay. This is basically a layout chapter. But I did find myself drooling in one part. Shame on me, I know

* * *

Sosia closed the door behind them to there little houselike room. Katara waited until she heard the women's footsteps walk away. She then sat down on a bench and put her head in her hands.

"Our servant?" Sokka ask and threw a mango at his sister. Katara looked up at him with a glare.

"It was you that said something!"

"No, I told you to tell them something!"

"So I did!"

"Yeah! Something that arrogant prince will **never** agree to!"

"You were the one who yelled out in the first place, Sokka." Aang said adding in his two cents.

"Would you rather I let him get his head cut off! Then by all gods I would have lost my guts and gave away all of us! Do you want to be killed!" Sokka shouted. Everyone went quiet for a moment then a soft knock came at the door. Katara's eyes went wild and she tossed Sokka's mango boob back to him. He hustled quickly to smush it back down Katar walked over to the door and looked back over her group to make sure all boobs were in place and all articles of clothing were where they were supposed to be. Katara opened the door and stepped back allowing who ever it was to enter.

Katara's eyes widened and her hand instictly went to cover her mouth as a small cherry blush lit up her face. One of the large women escorted Zuko into the room and left.Zuko was dressed in clothes that brought naughty naughty thoughts to Katara's mind.

Zuko kept his eyes to the ground. He was going to kill someone. He had a leather choker around his neck, leather cuffs around his wrists, but no shirt on,which left all of his toned chest and back exposed, scars and all.A leash was attached to his choker and hung down in front of him. Animal skin pants clung tight to his legs and the rest of him, and a belt that served no real purpose hung diagonally across his hips.He waited for a moment then looked up his eyes glowing.

"Just who's idea was this!" He ordered. Sokka and Katara both looked at each other then pointed to the other.

"Hers" They said in unison. Zuko narrowed his eyes and glared at them, then shifted his glare over to the Avatar.

"Cut the shit. I know who you are. But I don't know why you are dressed that way." Katara shook her head. She should have known he would see through their disguises.

"Look Zuko. We weren't going to let you die."

"There is more honor in dying then be forced to be your servant with a leash around me neck!" Katara narrowed her eyes.

"How much honor is there in going out without a fight! I will give you to the Cheiftess for a toy if you mess with me!" Katara growled. Sokka's eyebrows went up and he looked over at his sister. Zuko shook his head.

"Is there any way I will make it out of here with my life and my honor."

"Nope." Sokka chirped. Zuko turned and looked at him.

"Then mark my words. I gonna get somebody for this." Katara shook her head and walked over grabbing the leash.

"Yeah yeah." She said and tugged on the leash. Zuko stumbled forward a little then planted his feet. Katara turned back to look at him.

"Come on boy." Sokka could feel a chuckle start to build. His sister was going to enjoy this way to much.

"I will not!"

"You will to!"

"No. I won't" Zuko said and crossed his arms. Katara glared at him adn walked over grabbing him by the ear.

"Listen to me. We saved your life. I know you have things that you want. You will live to attempt to get them, but you have to be nice."

"Or what little girl." Katara curled her nose up and landed her knee in his crotch. Zuko bit down on his tongue and held his composure, even though he felt like falling over on his face. Sokka and Aang both winced and looked at Katara. She shrugged her shoulders.

"I told him to be nice didn't I?"

"I'm going to kill you!" Zuko hissed through clenched teeth. Katara smirked.

"Really? Then you have to get out of this city alive first." Zuko cocked his eyebrow and looked at her.

"You are dealing with me now?"

"No, I'm not making a deal. I'm just stating a fact. If you want to kill me you have to be out of this city, or the rest of the women here will torture you for eternity."

"She's got a point." Aang said. Zuko looked down at the floor and thought for a moment. Then to the suprise of the group he looked up with a nod.

"Then what do I have to do." Katara grinned. Hook. Line. And Sinker.

"You are an aid to my younger sisters." Zuko just cocked his eyebrow.

"This is Toph, she is blind. You will have to be her eyes, even though she really doesn't need you. And Aang here.."

"Avatar."

"Yes, his female name is Mia, and she cannot speak, so you will be her voice. My brother is Sokka, but his female name is Rinna." Zuko nodded taking in everything she was saying.

"But."

"But what? What else is there!" Zuko growled. Sokka smiled and crossed his arms over his chest and laughed.

"You have to be nice."

"I've heard all this already."

"No, Zuko. I told the chieftess that your family has been our family's servants for generations. And that you nothing but love and loyalty to me and my sisters." Zuko felt like he was going to be sick. He knew his grandfather was just cursing his name in the spirit world.

"Is there anything else?"

"Yes. You protected us around a week ago when we were attacked by badits. They knocked you out and drug you off. We thought that you were dead. That is why we didnt' speak up."

"Really? You certainly are a good liar."

"No, I'm believable. And if you blow it all of us will die."


	10. Bikini

Too long in coming. I know. I know. But hey this chapter leads to a complete caterwaul! The next chapter should be very ...awkward. I will update this one until chapter 15 is up. Then I will work on my 2 "Not Me" sequels. I am trying to get the all caught up and even and junk and stuff...y'know

abaababaababaababaababaababaaba

Zuko sat smoldering, watching the 'girls' watching him. They talked amongst themselves. He just knew that they were plotting against him. His ears perked as someone knocked on the door. He looked across the room and Katara looked from him to the door then back to him. Zuko clenched his teeth and stood up. He walked over to the door and opened it. He had to remember far back to when he was young, so he could believably imitate a servant.

"Yes?" Sosia's hand went up to her mouth then she regained her composure. She smiled at him and nodded.

"I need to speak with Katara and her sisters."Zuko looked over her and curled his nose a little. He tried to hide it but it was too much of a habit.

"Who is asking for them?" Sosia giggled. She hadn't seen such a refined servant since the banishment.

"Sosia."

"Just a moment." Zuko shut the door in her face. She told him he had to be believable and nice to them, she said nothing about being nice to anyone else. Katara smiled widely as she was very impressed by Zuko's acting, of course he had servants so he should know the mannerisms on one. She walked past him to get to the door but he grabbed her arm.

"Don't get used to this." He growled at her in a hardly audible tone. She gave him a quick smirk and then opened the door.

"Sosia. " The girl smiled and nodded.

"I was sent to give you a message from the Cheiftess." Katara nodded and smiled. She was really warming up to the way the village worked.

"She wishes to speak with you. But first you and your sisters have to bathe." Katara frowned.

"What?"

"You see, it is very easy to become unaware of ones own smell, especially traveling as you do. So, you and your sisters are welcome to use the bathes. Get your sisters and I will take you there." Katara frowned. She had just been told that she smelled bad. That was a first. But all in all she did guess that she, not to mention Sokka, Aang, and Zuko( since they were guys after all) and Toph could use a good bath and freshening up. Toph's feet were getting awfully black, now that she thought of it.

Katara walked back in and told the others. She was still a little skeptical, being as that she didn't want to get killed. The others were wary, but if they didn't comply then suspicion would be aroused.

Katara took Zuko's leash and tugged on it. Zuko growled. This was positively ridiculous. Zuko pulled the leash out of her hand and walked behind Aang and Toph.

"What are you doing?'

"If I was such a good servant then you should trust me until told otherwise!" Katara narrowed her eyes at him then shook her head.

"Whatever." They walked out and greeted Sosia. Sosia frowned as she looked at Zuko. She pointed to his collar and leash and shook her head.

"I don't mind, but the Cheiftess would. She expects her wishes to be followed." Katara looked back at Zuko. She almost couldn't keep her self from laughing. He was actually taking her words seriously. As she had told him Toph was blind, he hand a hold of her arm as if her were guiding her, but poor Toph she looked as if she were about ready to explode. Aang instictively grabbed the leash and looked up at Zuko, who now in turn looked as if he were going to explode. Aang looked up at Zuko and made a gester with his hand away from their body. Zuko narrowed his eyes. _Oh I guess I have to play games now and guess what he means. _Zuko was quiet a moment then looked at Katara.

"We are ready, Milady." Katara wiggled her mouth and kept her self quiet. She looked back to Sosia and smiled.

"I guess we are ready then." Sosia smiled. She was getting rather used to these new comers. She lead them down the different roads until they reached a huge building. Sosia looked back and smiled.

"Here we are." Zuko frowned as he looked over the building. He could tell by the design of it that it didn't hold several private baths, but a few large very public baths. He walked forward and touched Katara on the shoulder. She turned and looked at him with a glare.

"I hate to interupt, but this is a public bath house." Katara turned and looked to Sosia to verify. Sosia nodded with a smile.

"Yes, we have a few public bath houses here. This one, however, is reserved for the higher up. We are all women here so we really don't have to worry to much about privacy, coonsidering we all look the same." Sosia said and started to continue on into the baths. But they didn't follow her.

"Are you coming?"

"I am the only man in this village, won't I be attacked?"Zuko said, acting very uncharacteristic of a servant. Sosia shook her head.

"It shouldn't be a problem. Most of our nobles have had serves in the past before the decree was past for the cleansing." Zuko shook his head and looked down at Aang then a thought came into his mind. It wasn't pretty but it could be considered a mild form of payback. Zuko looked up with a sudden worried look in his eyes.

"But Miss Katara. What about Mia?" Sosia frowned and looked at the servant.

"What about her?" Zuko looked over at the woman and broadened his shoulders. She wasn't going to intimidate him.

"When Mia was little she was molested. I trust you understand what that means."

"I do. But why can't she bath." Katara stared at Zuko. He was almost believable. She had no idea that he was a talented liar. She just wanted to see what he said next. Zuko looked down at Aang then back up to Sosia.

"It was by her nanny. She is very modest and as you can imagine it deeply scarred her." Sosia looked with wide eyes down at 'Mia'. Aang in turn dropped hsi eyes and steped with one foot behind Zuko. Sokka tried to keep himself from laughing. The entire situation was getting more and more ridiculous by the moment. And the lies and the acting, he would have never know them, his self included.

Sosia thought for a moment then nodded.

"Yes. I have it. You are guests of the Cheiftess, I'm sure she will allow you to use one of her private baths. They are here in this building but seperated from the rest. Is that sufficient?"

Katara nodded.

"Yes. I believe that will be suitable. Are you ok with that Mia?" Aang looked down at the ground and nodded and flicked his wrist forward.

"She's says that will be fine." Zuko said affirmitavely. Zuko growled inwardly. What the hell was he doing? Was he actually playing this immature game of dress up? His uncle would never let him live this down.

Sosia smiled and pushed open the door allowing them to follow her. Katara gasp. She thought there would be halls or something, but no. First thing you see, bam! Nakedness everywhere. Boobs everywhere, all shapes sizes and colors! Katara blushed. She galnced back at the others.

Sokka's eyes were as wide around as dinner plates and looked as if he was trying his hardest to keep his tongue in his mouth.

Zuko's face as turned stern and an light blush tinted his cheeks. He walked a little more rigid trying to keep his face straight in front of him and eyes directed purely on the back of Sosia's head.

Katara almost laughed out loud at Aang. He was blushing madly, and being as he was a twelve year old boy, occasionally his curiosity would get the best of him and he would look up. Zuko frowned at him and pinched him on the back hard, as if it were a reminder that he was a 'girl'.

Katara sighed this was going to be a very different village to stay in, but she had already figured that part out. They had to get out of there and quick.

Sosia finally got to the hall that branched off where Amamara's baths were. She took them to the end of the hall and pushed open the large door.

"Here you go. This one being used." Katara throat tied into several knots. She hadn't thought about having to bathe with them. But she couldn't get out of it, Sosia thought that they were sisters. And that being so they shoudl be used to it. Things were getting worse and worse.

abaababaababaababaababaaba

Remember I love reviews! Especially long ones! Hehe. I am hyper!


	11. Birthday Suit!

**Ok I have a little warning for ya'll. This chapter does contain teen-adult humor/thoughts. So if you haven't had that little birds and the bees talk, you might want to go talk to mommy or daddy before you read this if you want to read this chapter. But if you already have had the 'talk' or really just don't give a rat's ass, feel free to jump right on in there.**

**I have warned you, but I guarentee that I will get a review saying that I am nasty and that Aang would never think like that. My reply to this before it is done is: Shut up. I have ten older brothers and two younger ones. (T.T yeah...my dad's a hoe.) So I know what I am talking about. I know that there isn't a twelve year old boy alive that doesn't have similar thoughts on occasion. I am not saying that this is going through their head 24/7 I am just stating that they are right at puberty and it happens!**

**Okay my raving is done. I hope that you enjoy this chapter. I laughed my butt off writing it.**

"I'll leave you now. When you are all done just pull that rope there. And I will be back to escort you." Sosia said with a smile and shut the door behind her.

Katara turned and looked at the others.

"Great going Katara."Sokka said with a growl. Katara curled her nose and stuck her tongue out. She thought for a moment then nodded to herself.

"Me and Toph are going to bathe first. Since you are so dirty." She looked at Sokka and Aang who nodded in agreement. She frowned.

"But you have to sit way over there and not look." Zuko rolled his eyes. As if they hadn't seen over a thousand naked women on the way to the bath. Katara frowned and threw her shoe at them. They finally went and sat with there backs against the wall, but Katara wasn't going to have that.

"Turn around." She ordered. Again eyes were rolled, but they did as she said. Katara made sure that none of them could see, but she wasn't going to take any chances. She said down and dangled her legs in that water, pulling her skirt up. Toph sat down beside her and felt to find the water. And in an instant she reached down and pulled her shirt off tossing into over her head. And in the blink of an eye later she was completely naked and in the water.

Katara sighed and turned to look at the guys again. There was no escaping it. She had to bathe and so did the rest of them. If they didn't the women would certainly smell them and it would raise suspicion. She pulled her dress off quickly and lowered her self into the water. The baths were deep and were hot. She hunched over in the water, even though it already came up to her shoulders.

"So how do you plan on getting out of this one?" Zuko said with a harsh tone. Sokka narrowed his eyes.

"You know we couold have let them kill you." Zuko turned and looked at Sokka and brought up a lit fist.

"Care to say that again."

"I said..."

"I am saying that both of you need to shut up." Toph said loudly as she finished washing. Katara nodded and looked over her shoulder.

"Toph's right. This isn't the time to be at each others throats. Leave that until we get out of here." Katara narrowed her eyes as she seen the guys peeping over their shoulders as they nodded.

"What did I tell you!"

"We were just agreeing with you!" Sokka said trying to explain himself. Katara narrowed her eyes and stepped out of the baths quickly wrapping her self in a towel. She helped Toph out and wrapped her in a towel as well.

"You turn." Katara said as she and Toph said down facing the wall. Aang and Sokka nodded but Zuko refused to move. Katara frowned.

"That means you too." Zuko frowned at her.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Do you want to get us caught?"

"I am not going to get naked with another man and a young boy!" Katara frowned and brought her arms up soaking him in the hot bath water.

"Would you keep your voice down please! Or would you rather have your nuts cut off and handed to you." Zuko frowned even deeper.

"You certainly aren't the girl I thought you were."

"You don't get in there and take a bath I will be worlds worse. And besides you are already half naked anyway." Katara said with a smirk.Zuko scoffed and a light blush lit his face. Katara nodded and turned back to face the wall.

Aang quickly stripped and jumped into the water. Sokka, on the other hand, had a little more difficult time getting out of his almost skin tight dress. He finally managed to pull it off and he looked up. He watched for a moment as Zuko stripped down.

Sokka growled inwardly. Here he was, skin and bones, gawky and lanky. He had muscle, but little of it. And hardly any fat. But here was Zuko. He made Sokka look like a bean pole. He was cut in all the right places and had muscles to accent that.

Sokka grumbled to himself as the pirnce disappeared into the water. Zuko caught Sokka's glare.

"What are you staring at?" Zuko growled. Sokka glared at him and said nothing. Zuko only narrowed his eyes further.

"If you don't take your eyes off of me I will do that for you!" Sokka puffed and turned completely around.

Aang minded his own as he washed quickly. He didn't want to look at the other guys. It would only remind him just how young he was. He knew for a fact that Sokka was...well...already a ...man. As you might put it. He had no idea about Zuko but by hearing Sokka growl he didn't even want to think about it. It only made it more apparent to him that he was too young for Katara and shouldn't feel the way he did. Hell, he didn't have his man hair yet, and his balls hadn't even dropped. The other monks always told him he was a late bloomer.

_Yeah about a hundred years late._ Aang blushed madly. He shouldn't even be thinking about things like that.

He quickly found himself becoming jealous, not a good thing for the avatar. Aang shook his head, clearing his thoughts. He pushed himself out of the bath and grabbed up his dress and shawl. Katara had already dressed and was finishing up helping Toph with her hair. Aang quickly put his underpants on and walked over to Katara to get her to help him reassemble himself.

Sokka was next quickly dressing himself, making sure his mangos were in just the right place. Katara looked over at that bath about the time that Zuko was getting out. And without shame he got fully out knowing that she was looking in that direction.

Before Katara could stop them her eyes fell, and she blushed blood red wiping her head around and clamping her eyes shut. She hufffed and shook her head.

"It took you long enough."

"I didn't want your perverted brother staring at me. I didn't know that you wanted an eyefull." Katara's face turned to flames and she turned and blindly hurled a wet wadded towel at him. Zuko shook his head and stepped aside. She ask for it. He had nothing to be ashamed of, his honor told him not to, but his mean streak told him to go for it. He turned his back to the group and began pulling on his second skin, considering the pants he was giving could be considered such.

Katara and the others had just finished dressing and adjusting, when Zuko began to put on his choker. He grumbled as he couldn't get it to fasten right. Katara rolled her eyes and walked over to him.

"Here let me help you,"

"I can do it." Zuko said with a frown and took a step back. Katara frowned and grabbed the choker slapping his hands away.

"Just be still." Katara frowned. She quickly wrapped it around his neck and buckled it in front. SHe turned it around and adjusted it so that the leash could be attached properly. She nodded and patted him on the chest and looked up at him with a frown.

"See that wasn't so hard." Zuko glared down at her with his fierce gold eyes and snorted.

"Shut up."

Katara glared at him and latches the leash and gave it a good tug. Katara held her composure on the outside, but her insides were running rampant. Such a strong physical attraction had hit her head on like lightening. It was funny though, it wasn't seeing him or talking to him that ignited it. It was that simple little pat that she had given him. The touch of his skin like fire at her finger tips. She hated him as a person and hated him as a Fire Nation, but she did have to admit; he had a hell of a body on him.

Katara frowned at herself as she pulled hard on the summoning rope. _Girl, you need to get these hormones under control. I can not get excited over the first thing that I see._

**Hehe. I couldn't resist. I know it was OOC, but I would have been thinking the same thing. (evil grin) no... I would have been thinking much much worse. But hey! It's Zuko! Come one now!**


	12. Wedding Ring

Sosia quickly came to answer the ringing bell that the rope caused. She pushed open the door and smiled as the girls had already finished dressing. Sosia took Katara by the arm and turned to a few of her fellow Kashimarans.

"Escort them back to there housing, or give them a tour of the city." The women nodded and took the group off. But Aang stopped. He started to say something but the thought about it first. He grabbed Zuko by the arm and jerked on it and pointed towards Katara.

"Where are you taking her?" Sokka shouted before Zuko had the chance to 'translate'. Sosia smiled and shook her head.

"Don't worry she isn't in any trouble. Amamara just wants to talk with her that is all." Katara sensed the worry in her brother's voice and she nodded at him.

"I will be fine. Just take care of your sisters till I get back." Sokka frowned and took a defensive stance.

"But you are my sister..also!" Zuko's eyes shot over at the foolish water tribe boy. Here the girl was worried about him getting them killed, when it was going to be her own brother who opened his mouth.

"Rinna. Hush your mouth! Katara said she will be fine, then she will be fine. Quiet your self now. You are scaring your sisters." Zuko ordered. Sokka glared at Zuko and shook his head. That man was getting way to cocky. With that the group was lead away as Sosia lead Katara in the opposite direction.

"Sosia?"

"Hmm?"

"Why does she want to speak with me?" Sosia smiled brightly.

"I think that the cheiftess has taken a liking to you. And that is odd considering most of the visitors that come through here are usually executed for trespassing." Katara frowned and stopped in her tracks.

"Amamara is quite stricted isn't she?" Sosia nodded slightly then smiled.

"Yes. But we have thrived for over six decades under her rule." Katara's head snapped to the side to look at Sosia.

"SIX decades! How is that possible when she looked like she is only in her late twenties, early thrities tops?" Sosia smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"A priestess slash sorcerous came through her at the beggining of Amamara's reign. She bargained for her life, and in turn for her life she gave Amamara almost infinite youth. But after the spell was in place Amamara refused to let her leave the city. She only gave her her life in exchanged she never had said anything about lettign her go. So she is still here in the city. She has adjusted but age has pulled down on her and her powers aren't what they used to be." Sosia finished and laughed. She hadn't expected to tell that story so soon. Katara nodded and thought as they continued to walk up the marble streets.

She really hadn't expected such an elaborate explanation or even that she was serious. She had hoped that she was playign but the look in Sosia's eyes said that she couldn't be more sincere.

Sosia suddenly stopped and turned to face Katara. She quickly adjusted Katara's dress and fixed her hair then looked her square in the eyes.

"Are you ready for this?"

"Haven't I already met her?"

"Yes but this is a private audience with the cheiftess at her request. Most of Kashimaru dreams of this and has never received it. You should be nervous and proud. And you must tell me everything."

Katara looked at Sosia with a confused and perculiar look in her eyes.

"Haven't you ever had one?"

"Of course I have. But this is the first time an outsider has so greatly affected the cheiftess. Now go on in there. You don't want to keep her waiting too long." Katara frowned as she was pushed through the door. It pulled shut behind her and she looked around warily. Something felt off, very very off.

"Come in. Come in. I won't bite." Amamara said from the far side of the room. She stood up from her perch and walked over to where Katara stood motionless. Amamara frowned. "What are you worried about?"

"Why do you want to talk to me? Amamara smiled and wrapped her arm around Katara shoulder and brought her into the room.

"I just have a few things I would like to ask you, is all. Nothign to be worried about. You are not in any danger." For some reason deep in the very core of her gut, Katara couldn't even force herself to even think that was true. Amamara smiled warmly and held her hand out for Katara to sit. The cheiftess sat down next to her and leaned back against the mound of pillows.

Katara swallowed hard and looked around, before deciding upon asking a question.

"If I can ask, what did you wat to ask me?" Amamara smiled coyly and looked to the ground then back up at her with a weird glint in her eyes.

"I wanted to talk with you about your serv." Katara felt her pulse sky rocket._Oh kami-sama. _ Amamara's smile deepened. "I seem to have struck a nerve." Katara shook her head, regaining her composure.

"What did you want to know about him?" Amamara slid over a little closer to Katara so that the conversation would be more private for any listening ears.

"I take it that, he is yours?" Katara frowned and shook her head.

"I already explained to you that he serves my younger sisters as an aid." Amamara chuckled.

"No, honey...I mean is he **yours**?"

"No." Katara said trying to act as if she didn't know what Amamara was insinuating. Amamara frowned almost in disbeleif.

"So you get no use of him other then the aid." Katara's face blushed blood red and she sternly shook her head. Amamara leaned back her face a look of contemplation. She nodded her head as she came to a decision.

"Fine. I hadn't expect a man of such youth to be wasted. But I do suppose you have your reasons." Katara frowned. But Amamara continued.

" I couldn't help but noticed that your serv had a very cut body, well toned for a man that age. But I have to wonder is he cut?"

Katara shook her head to make sure she heard her right. Amamara laughed. She didn't think that the girl would understand. So she might as well just get to the point. Amamara smiled and looked at Katara darkly.

"Enough with beating around the bush. I'll get down to the nitty gritty. I want you serv." Katara frowned.

"Well you can't have him." Amamara shook his head.

"Not permantly. Just long enough for me to have another daughter." Katara's eyes almost popped out of her head, and she thought she was going to fall through the floor.

"WHAT?" Amamara chuckled.

"I am due for another daughter.My youngest is seven" Katara didn't hear much of the explanation, but felt like she deserved a little more of one.

"Why can't you use your own servants?" Amamara then let out a hearty laugh. She set her hand on Katara's thigh.

"Honey. All of my servants are unics." Katara frowned.

"I promise I will give him back." Katara shook her head.

"He is not property to be traded or given away. So the answer is no." Amamara nodded her head and thought for a moment.

"I understand. But that isn't really the reason I wanted to talk with you."

"What?" Katara said her blood running cold. Something was telling her to get up and get the hell out of there. Amamara smiled and scooted over closer to Katara.

"I have found taht I haven't many years left to rule. So when I decided that I am tired of ruling, or I pass on, I want you to be the one to take over in my position." Katara gasp and shot to her feet. Her hand shot to her mouth to covering the gape.

"What!"Amamara smiled, as the reaction was to her liking.

"I'm not asking much. And you are already prepped for the job. You travel alone with you sisters. A man servant at your disposal. To top that off you are from the water tribe, a predominatly male society." Katara shook her head.

"No. I'm sorry but I already have my reponsibilities." Amamara frowned.

"Perhaps I am not making my self clear enough. I want you by my side as my wife." Katara felt panic and pure clean unadultered frenzy set in.

"WHAT? I can't." Amamara smiled and shook her head.

"Imagine the power you would possess."

"What about your daughters?" Amamara curled up her nose and stood up resting her hand on Katara's shoulder.

"They no nothing of the outside world. The don't know how cruel the world is out side of Kashimaru. I need a woman who has known the cruelty and can keep it out of my walls." Katara knocked Amamara's hand off of her shoulder and took several steps back.

"The answer is still no." Amamara frowned and nodded. She pulled on a huge rope that sent a loud ringing through out the castle.

"I was afraid it would come to this. Katara, my sweet, I wasn't asking you, I was telling you. You don't have an option." Katara frowned and turned as someone entered the room. Her heart sank.

There in bounded chains stood her brother and the others. The large woman pushed Zuko forward.

"Are yous till going to refuse?"

"If I do?" Amamara looked at the large woman and nodded her head. With a quick jerk the woman cracked a whip over Zuko's exposed back. Zuko clenched his eyes shut and bit his lip. Katara's eyes widened.

"Stop it."

"Then your answer is yes."

"NO..I.." Again the whip hit hard against his back. Katara shook her head.

"Stop! Why are whipping him?"

Amamara smiled darkly.

"I start with the one that means the least to you and work my way up" Katara's eyes shot over to look over her brother and collegues.

"Monster."

Another harsh snap of the whip landed against Zuko's back. He looked up at her with fierce eyes.

_For gods sake do waht she fucking wants!_

Amamara walked over and wrapped her arms worund Katara's neck from behind her.

"Say you will consider it."

"Fine."

"Liar." Another harsh snap landed hard against Zuko's back this lash stricking deeper then the others before and sending blood up in a small spray. Katara closed her eyes tight.

"I will consider it, please stop." Amamara nodded her head. And Zuko was pushed to his knees. Amamara pushed Katara forward into the arms of the large woman.

"Lock them in the dungeon, in case she changes her mind." Amamara said with a crooked grin.


	13. Boots

_Hope everyone liked my twist. Just goes to show that some women can be just as bad as men, sometimes. Another twist comes up! Hope you like it! Read and Review! Please Please. I will use your reviews to figure out where I go from here._

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?" Zuko yelled after the large metal door was slammed shut. Katara narrowed her eyes.

"Back off Zuko." Sokka growled stepping between his sister and the prince. Zuko broadened his shoulders.

"No. Whatever she did caused me to be whipped! And I deserve a fucking explanation for why my back is on fire!"

"Could it be because you are Fire Nation?' Toph said with her arms crossed. Zuko's eyes shot for a brief instance to the blind earth bender, then his honey eyes shifted back to glare at the water tribe girl.

"Start talking."

"It doesn't matter. I'm not going to do it!"

"I'm not going to get whipped again. I will burn this entire village to the ground if I have to." Aang shook his head and turned from staring at the metal door back to look at Zuko. He started to say something but his thoughts were trainwrecked when he seen the blood rolling down Zuko's back.

"You're bleeding." Zuko turned to glare at the avatar.

"What?" Aang pointed at Zuko's back.

"You are bleeding." Zuko rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Does that suprise you? I only had a woman the size of a moose lion using all of her force to drive a strap of leather into my skin." Katara huffed.

"Leave him alone. I can help you."

"Get away from me. This is because of you anyway." Katara huffed again and put her hands on her hips.

"Quit being so stubborn. I can help and dammit an I going to." Aang jerked his head to look at Katara. He had never heard Katara talk like that.

Katara grabbed the small bowl of dank water that had been left for the five of them to share. She set her hand in it and encased her hand in water. She gently put her hand against his back. He jerked away from her. She gasp and frowned, and with a quick pop she slapped him on the side of the head.

"Sit down and be still." Zuko opened his mouth to argue with her but she popped him again. Sokka and Aang was staring at her with their mouths agape. It looked like to them Katara was getting a little ballsy, or well more then usual. But much to their further suprise Zuko sat down cross legged on the floor his back to her.

Katara quickly went to work running her hand over his back coaxing the water to heal the lash marks.

Toph cleared her throat as she leaned against the wall.

"Shouldn't we be trying to figure out how to get out of here?"

"Good idea. Can you do it?" Aang said, but Toph shook her head in response.

"I already tried that. This ground is cold and metalic, I'm guessing steel or iron. I am a powerful bender but I cannot get the earth to break through the floor or the walls." Aang frowned.

"Oh."

"Can you bust the door down with a wind gust or something." Aang shrugged.

"I might be able to, but I don't think that their is enough room for the strong gust taht would be needed." Sokka frowned and looked at Katara and frowned deeper as he noticed that the water she had in that tiny bowl was the only water near. Katara then spoke up.

"Zuko, do you think you could melt the metal?" Zuko shook his head slightly.

"No. It would require such intense heat that because we are surrounded by metal the walls, the floor and the ceiling would act like an oven and we would burn to death before the metal even softened." Katara frowned and shook the water loose from her hand as she watched the lash marks dissappear. She smoothed her handover his back and smiled.

"Does it still hurt?" Zuko frowned and looked back over his shoulder at her.

"What? Oh..no" He said with a frown on his face. The frown wasn't out of confusion, his uncle had told him about the healing powers of the water tribe. The frown came from the lack of contact. It had been along time since he had a woman rubbing his back and to tell the truth he needed a little tension relief.

"So what are we going to do?" Toph said slidding down the wall to sit on the floor. Katara frowned and rubbed her forehead. She closed her eyes and forced her brain to push past the marriage offer into the bigger the situation. Her eyes snapped open and she snapped her fingers.

"That's it!"

"What's it, Katara?" Aang said looking at the others. Katara looked down at the bowl of water. There might just be enough left. Katara then turned to look at Zuko.

"I have an idea but I need your help." Zuko crossed his arms over his chest and cocked an eyebrow.

"Okay, listen close. I am a water bender."

"I know this."

"I know I know, Shush. I can use what is left of the water I used to heal your back and freeze it to a portion of the door or the wall. The door would be the best bet though, considering we don't know whether the walls open out or just continue on."

"Get to thepoint already woman." Sokka frowned and threw a mango hitting Zuko in the head. Zuko's eyes darted over to Sooka for a breif second then back to the girl.

"Anyway, after freezing the metal it will become incredible frail. And if you can get a hard enough kick directly to the weak area.."

"It would break.."Zuko said with a nodded. Katara nodded and grinned she grabbed the bowl of water and started to pour onto the door around the lock, but just then door pushed open. Katara jumped and dropped the bowl.

"Oh butter fingers I see." Sosia said picking up the bowl at her feet. Katara just glared at the girl.

"You lied to me." Sosia's emerald eyes narrowed as she stood up straight.

"Don't you ever call me a liar."

"Why did you do that?" Katara feeling as if, for the hundreth time, her trust had be broken. Sosia shook her head.

"I didn't know what she wanted...Well I didn't know all of it." Katara crossed her arms over her chest.

"Just what part did you know." Sosia looked over at Zuko as Katara questioned her.

"All she told me was that she wanted him as a sperm donor." Zuko frowned and snapped his head too look at the woman.

"Excuse me. A what!" Sosia just waved him off and looked at Katara.

"Do you want the throne?" Sosia said looking directly into Katara's eyes. Katara shook her head and relaxed her arms.

"No. I just to get out of this city."

"Good. I wasn't going to give up my throne without a fight." Sokka frown and put his high pitched girly voice back on.

"What do you mean your throne?" Sosia snarled her nose and rolled her eyes.

"Drop the act boy. I could see straight through yours and his disguise, why do you think I had you changed immediatly."

"You knew?" Katara said looking at Aang then back.

"Yeah. Six sense if you want to call it that.I have been around women to long."

"Why did you help us then?" Aang ask figuring his vow of silence was no longer applicable. Sosia smirked and leaned back against the door.

"My mother would have killed you." Katara's mouth fell open a little.

"Sosia. So you are the one she said didn't have enough strength."

"Yep I am the oldest. She only wants the throne to be handed down who will continue on in her dynasty that is written in blood. I don't want that. I don't want to ruin our way of life but I don't want to rule with a blood stained iron fist either."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Sokka ask.

"You didn't ask." Zuko frowned and looked at the door behind Sosia.

"Wait a minute. How are you talking to us? The door was heavily guarded by three women."

"Yes, Denve, Ini, and Kliss. They are my loyals. Most of the kingdom is so it won't be to hard for me to get you out of here in one piece." Her face turned somber then as she looked around the room and found Toph.

"Is your name really Toph?"

"Yeah, what's it to ya."

"Judging by your blackened feet and the color of your hair you are from the Earth Kingdom, or one of it's sanctions right?" Toph nodded. "So does that mean that you can bend?"

"Of corse." Toph said with a mischevious smile. Katara nodded.

"I am a water bender, my brother Sokka is a warrior."

"And I am the avatar." Sosia jerked her head to look at Aang as he pulled the sash off of his head. Sosia smiled.

"So it was true. Ah cante mea! I can't believe it. That's great!" Sosia was thrilled to have met the avatar. Her mother had long past it off as a myth that such a person existed. She frowned and looked over to the fire nation boy.

"You are a fire bender. If the history books are not mistaken you are Prince Zuko."

"Exile." Sosia made an o withher mouth and nodded at his quick and stern reply. She walked over to the large heavy door and peeked out.

"The coast is clear. We shouldn't have any trouble until we run into my mother's loyals."

"How many is there?" Aang ask.

"Only four. But you met two of them earlier. The women who drug Zuko in from the fields. Then there is two more the same size."

"Oh great. More large women." Zuko muttered.

"What are you scared?" Sokka laughed.

"Have you ever been sat on by a three hundred pound woman?" Zuko snapped. Sokka just shook his head with a wierd expression on his face. "Then shut your damn mouth."


	14. Stockings

Sosia picked up the mango that was rolling on the ground. She cocked an eyebrow and tossed it over to Sokka. He glared at her and shook his head. Aang pulled his shawl over his head again to cover the arrows. Sosia smiled and started to turn around when one of the large women opened the door. Sosia's face grew stern.

"What is it Kliss?" The woman jerked her head to the side and Sosia nodded. She turned back to them.

"Get everything in place, the chieftess is coming." Zuko casually stepped in front of Sokka while he fought to get his mango down his shirt. Sosia shook her head and turned as her mother approached the door. Sosia opened it before Amamara did.

Amamara's cold green eyes stared down at Sosia. She looked up to see the serve standing in front of the older sister almost protectively. Amamara's mouth crooked into a smile and she patted Sosia on the head.

"I'm glad to see that you are beyond your wife in curiosity. It is healthy to bring in new partners every once in a while." She said and looked over at Katara. She smiled warmly. She walked over to Katara and gently pushed her hair back.

"Have you considered my offer yet?" Katara glanced at Sosia then back to her 'sisters.' When she didn't answer immediately Amamara's face turned dangerous. She turned as Inga entered the room.

"Take the mute. We will see how long her stubbornness holds up." Inga walked over and grabbed Aang/Mia by the arm. Aang's eyes grew wide as he looked up at the woman, who easily towered over him. She had to be close to six foot tall and weighted at least four times as much as he did. Zuko frowned and watched the large woman start to lead Aang out of the cell. He shook his head and grabbed the large woman''s wrists.

"You are not taking her anywhere." Inga dropped her blue eyes down to look at the fire nation servant.

"Just what are you going to do about it serve?" Katara closed her eyes tight as she heard the large woman's question. Boy, was that the wrong thing to ask. Zuko narrowed his eyes and glared at the woman. After a moment, the woman shrieked and tore her arm away from Aang and Zuko both. She cussed as she looked down at her wrist were hand shaped blisters began to appear. Amamara cocked her eyebrow and walked over to the serve. She looked down at him for a moment then directed her attention to Katara.

"He truly is loyal to your sisters, isn't he?" Katara nodded. Amamara shook her head and brought her hand up to touch his scar but Zuko jerked away from her and out of reach. He backed up in front of Aang and in turn made Aang back up.

"He is foolish. He would risk death to keep this mute sister out of our hands." Zuko frowned. If he couldn''t catch the Avatar on his own, there was no way in hell that he was going to let a gorilla-frog of a woman take him without a fight. Amamara looked over at Kliss.

"Take Rinna and Toph." Katara shook her head and took a step towards Amamara.

"No." Amamara cocked an eyebrow and looked at her.

"No?" Katara nodded. She closed her eyes tight and stuck out her hand. She opened them as Amamara smiled. She could see Sosia shaking her head slightly with wide fearful eyes. Katara didn't care she wasn't going to risk the others lives. If she let the large women take them, they would be beaten, or they would give them up by fighting back and they all would be killed. Zuko shook his head in confusion. He looked back at Sokka who just returned his confused look. Aang bit his tongue as he watched Amamara pull Katara in close to her. She looked over at the others with her Jekyll/Hyde face on again.

"You are all free from the dungeon. You will all be expected to attend the dinner tonight honoring our marriage." Sokka's eyes went wide as he stared at the woman. He looked over to Aang to make sure he heard her right. Aang's eyes were wide as he slowly nodded his head at Sokka. Toph stood up and put her hands in the air.

"Wait a minute……you mean to tell me that you had our servant whipped because you wanted Katara to marry you?" Amamara looked down at the blind girl and smiled.

"No I had him whipped because she refused." Zuko's eyes flared at that. He could feel the heat starting to eat at him yearning to burn something.

"You black-mailing bitch! You whipped me and threatened her sisters in order for her to marry you?" Amamara's eyes turned dangerous. She backhanded him hard snapping his face to the side. He spat out blood from where he had bitten his cheek and turned to look at her.

"Hold your tongue serve, or I will hold your head as a trophy." Zuko's glaring eyes weren't set on Amamara. They were locked on Katara. Her face was pale and she seemed ready to take off running.

Thoughts streamed through Katara's mind in a constant flow. She was a master water bender. Toph was a master Earth bender, and Zuko was a master of fire. Aang was the Avatar and her brother could hold his own. How much chance would they have if they just started to raise all kinds of hell within the dungeon walls? Could they make it out of the city alive? How well did Sosia trust that her loyal followers were loyal? They hadn't seen any bending while in the village but that didn't mean that there wasn't a master bender thrown in the mix. With all the different kind of women and all the different regional descendents, there was no actual way to tell Earth Kingdom from Water tribe, or Fire Nation from Air nomad.

"Wait…… you are going to make my sister marry you…… You can't do that." Amamara curled her nose up and turned to glare at Sokka.

"Just why can''t I?" Sokka smirked at Amamara and shrugged.

"She's already betrothed back home." Amamara's reaction wasn't exactly what Sokka had planned on. She should have been angry and ordered them to leave. But that was in a perfect world. Instead she smiled wider and laughed.

"That makes her choice all the sweeter. I can do anything for her a man can." Zuko frowned and fought the urge to state the obvious. It wasn't his mouth that said it though to his surprise.

"Aren't you missing some vital equipment there chief?" Toph ask and mock looked over her. Amamara smiled and looked over at their 'servant'. She nodded and ran her hand down over Katara's braid.

"Yes, but that is why I have my serves. I have already made certain that she didn't find use of your serve, so she will be welcome to mine." Katara felt like she was going to be sick. The thoughts of freezing the entire village, having the Earth open up and swallow it, or burn it completely to the ground, were starting to sound pretty good to her at this point.

Amamara stopped the conversation when she turned to walk out of the cell dragging Katara along with her. The cell door shut behind them. Katara jerked away from the older woman and glared at her.

"Let them out." Amamara turned to look at Katara with her Jekyll mask on. She turned and looked at the cell door then looked through the bars at Sosia.

"They can come out after the serve has been cut. He has too much spirit. He needs to be taken down a few pegs." She said and turned to walk off. Katara planted her feet and looked back at the cell.

"Wait. What? What does that mean?"

"She means to tell you that your servant needs to be castrated in order for him to mellow down to a servant's temperament." Sosia said as she came out of the cell quickly shutting the door behind her. A hard force hit the door sending the reverberating metallic echo through the dungeon halls. Katara stared with wide eyes and slack jaw at the door. Fire was glowing bright in Zuko's eyes and she could see the metal bars under his grip beginning to turn red.

"Cas……No. That is not going to happen." Amamara turned to look at Katara.

"How can you keep from it?" Katara frowned and crossed her arms over her chest and walked back over to stand in front of the door.

"If I am to be your wife, then I get to have my way." Amamara chuckled and shook her head.

"It doesn't work that way in these village walls. You will be my wife and do as I say, if you don't your family will suffer for your transgressions." Katara's hands dropped to her side as she stared at the woman.

"You claim to hate men and what they stand for. You claim to hate the oppression that we women have had to suffer at the hands of men. You claim to hate the way men treat women as slaves or toys to be disposed of whenever there are no longer of any use. You claim all of these things but you are worse then any man I have ever met. You are a malicious and tyrannical leader. You imprison those who have only committed minor offenses and you kill those that give into the wishes of their body that was imposed on them by nature! You are not a revolutionary leader. The only thing you are is a MAN!!" Katara growled as her hands clenched. She was now standing only an inch from the cell door and could feel the heat radiating off of Zuko's hands right behind her neck.

Amamara's eyes were wide and her anger was very visible. She walked over to Katara standing arms length away when she finally stopped. She brought her hand up to slap Katara but before her hand made contact a flame shot past Katara's ear and landed strong on Amamara's arm.


	15. Shirt Tail

"So much for the easy way..." Katara said under her breath. She felt Zuko's arm snake around her neck as he pulled her back into the door.

"I get castrated and I will personally burn each one of you to the ground." Katara rolled her eyes. She turned in his arm and kissed him on the nose.

"I already said that wouldn't happen. Toph! Metal is nothing but hard Earth. Get them out of there and lets go!" She turned to look at Amamara. The cheiftess was seething as she held her arm. She growled as she looked over at Katara.

"I will see that all over your heads are mounted on my wall!" She hissed. With that said Inga and Orin walked over to grab Katara but a burst of air knocked them back.

"Move Sugarqueen." Toph ordered. Katara stepped out of the way in time for the door to curl over to the floor. Toph stood with sweat rolling down her temple.

"That was harder then it looked." Katara nodded. And looked at Zuko. He smiled and set a wall a flame between them and the women. Aang jumped over the door and with another hard burst of air sent the flames over them. Sosia grabbed Katara's wrists and jerked in one direction.

"Come on this way." She drug them through the corriodors jerking first into on hall way then to the next.Orin came to a sliding stop in the intersection in front of them. Sosia stopped causing them each to slam into one another, with Sokka bringing up the rear. Sokka looked around and noticed a piping curtain rod. He smiled as he got an idea. He grabbed the rod and looked at them.

"Katara, down!" He ordered. She ducked down and covered her head. Sokka jumped and used her back to spring off of. He stepped on Sosia's shoulder and brought the rod around to crack the large woman on the side of the head. She wavered for a second before she fell to the ground. Sokka turned around and smiled. He would have looked proud if he wouldn't still have been dressed like a woman. Aang smiled and nodded.

"Let's get out of here." Again they took off running. They came to the door and Sosia pulled but the door wouldn't budge,

"We'll have to find another way." Zuko shook his head as he turned around. The large women were comming up fast. Aang jumped over next to him. They each sent out a large breath of their element. Zuko turned back to look at Sosia.

"No time." Toph shook her head and stomped her foot sending a tremor through the ground. The door moaned then shattered falling to pieces to the ground. She grinned.

"Piece of cake." Sosia shot her a quick smile, even though Toph couldn't see it and began running again. They ran through the village with Sosia shouting orders. Crowds of women began to our from their houses and shops. Sosia shout for them to stall long enough for them to get to the gate. Zuko and Sokka both glanced back over their shoulders. The women were armed with everything from pans to swords. Sosia hit the gate to the city and pushed it open.

Katara turned and after the door was shut and covered the soft ground in front of her with water. Toph pulled the Earth up and slammed it against the door. Zuko grinned as he caught on the idea. He sent flames over the mud, baking it hard. Aang finished it off with a gust of wind cooling the door.

Aang looked at Katara and shook his head.

"Never again." Sokka nodded and pulled the mango's front his shirt tossing them to the ground.

"I'll agree with that."


End file.
